


What If

by LaughingStones



Category: Motorcity (Cartoon)
Genre: Fantasizing, Light Masochism, M/M, Masturbation, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 00:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingStones/pseuds/LaughingStones
Summary: After Texas got Mike down, what if, what if he stripped Mike's pants off, didn't bother with his t-shirt, just got his lower half naked and ground up against him, let him feel how hard Texas was, let him feel how this was gonna go.*Mike's pretty sure he shouldn't think about his friends while he's getting off. He especially shouldn't think about Texas likethis. Too bad he can't seem to stop.





	What If

Mike tries not to think about his friends when he's getting off, because it seems kind of messed up and rude, but he fails a lot more often than he succeeds. They're where his mind goes as soon as he gets turned on, because he likes them so much and they're all so hot and he _wants_ them.

A lot of the time it's Chuck or Julie, his mouth, her thighs, their hands, hers narrow and his big and broad, both so clever, so capable. Dutch has good hands, too, long-fingered and dextrous, and maybe it makes Mike a weirdo that he watches his team’s hands so much, but they all gesture when they talk and it's so hard to keep from watching, thinking, dreaming. Imagining what those hands would feel like on his skin.

Texas isn't as obviously skilled with his hands as the rest, but he gestures with them plenty. His hands are thick and strong and callused, and yeah, Mike's pretty sure they'd feel amazing on him. Texas is good with his body, too, good at skillfully applied force that can take Mike off his feet and slam him breathless into the mat.

Mike flops back on his bed in just his shorts and presses his fingertips into some of the bruises from the sparring session today, breathes out hard as little thrills go up his spine. Texas is a cool guy, but he's got a lot of pride. Mike may not have his muscle mass, but Texas isn't as good as Mike, better at posing and flexing and doing moves that look cool than he is at fighting, and Mike is pretty sure it gets to him how often Mike wins. Sometimes the guy isn't the most graceful loser. Not that he's a _jerk_ about it, just that if he loses too bad he gets kind of huffy and doesn't wanna meet Mike's eyes, goes sneaking off to sulk.

It sucks, actually, Mike doesn't know why it bugs him so much, but he can't help thinking about if Texas had a different reaction. Tex isn't that kind of guy, but what if he was, what if he got really _mad_ at Mike and decided to make him pay _._

Mike shivers, shoves his shorts down and kicks them off.

What if Texas stopped pulling his blows and really came after Mike, dark eyes burning, tore into him like he wanted to _hurt_ him, punish him for being a cocky jerk. Mike wouldn't expect it, he'd be taken off-guard. He'd try to block instead of fighting back, try to placate Texas, snap him out of it, and Texas wouldn't quit. He'd get Mike down on his face on the mat and pin him there, bruised up and aching, breathless and totally confused, maybe get his arms twisted behind him. Maybe tie them there with something.

Moaning under his breath, Mike shoves both arms under his back and squirms, hips rocking up once, the air cool on his hard dick. He shouldn't think about this stuff, he knows, but _god_ , it's so good. It's not like Texas will ever know, Mike won't make it weird, so maybe that makes it, if not okay, close enough.

After Texas got Mike down, what if, what if he stripped Mike's pants off, didn't bother with his t-shirt, just got his lower half naked and ground up against him, let him feel how hard Texas was, let him feel how this was gonna go. He'd expect Mike to protest, to struggle or get mad, but Mike wouldn't. He's so desperate, he'd take this; he'd take anything.

Maybe it'd catch Texas's interest when Mike gasped and pushed back against him. He'd shove Mike down harder, put a hand on the back of his neck to make sure it wasn't a trick, and then he'd get curious when Mike still didn't buck or struggle to get away. He'd roll him over and he'd see Mike was hard, and then he'd get it, he'd know he could just use Mike and Mike wouldn't mind, would _like_ it, _wanted_ it.

Mike pulls one arm free to stroke himself, groaning through his teeth. He tries to keep it as slow as he can, since it's not like Texas would get him off right away. Might not even touch him for a while, not the way Mike would want.

 _Yeah?_ Texas would say _. You want this? Better prove it. Show me how much you want it_ , and he'd get his dick out and push it into Mike's mouth.

Mike pulls the other arm out from under his back, shoves three fingers in his mouth, breath hitching at how good it is. He pushes in as deep as he can without choking, starts sucking as he pumps them in and out.

Texas would use him like that until his jaw was all sore and he was short of breath, his eyes watering from when Texas pushed in too deep, and when Texas came Mike would swallow it all. That'd kind of impress Texas, maybe. He'd look down at Mike with his pupils all blown, flushed and startled and turned on all over again, and… what if he was still hard, even after coming. Texas seems like the kind of guy whose body just keeps going. He'd shove Mike down on his chest with his butt in the air, grab him by the hips and just--force his way in.

Mike's back arches and he moans out loud, yanking his wet fingers out of his mouth and rolling a little to reach back and under himself. He huffs and bites his lip, pressing them inside. The burning stretch makes him whine, eyes rolling back, and he pushes back into it, his other hand slow and distracted on his dick. _God_ that's good.

Texas would be even better, he could get all the way in, stretch Mike open and fill him up, then pound him good and hard, make him scream. Mike would probably come pretty fast, since he'd be really worked up by then, and Texas would just keep going.

Mike's hand moves faster on his dick, hips rocking up into the motion, then grinding down onto his fingers. His breath comes fast and harsh in his throat.

Texas would just--he'd use Mike as long as he wanted, he'd come and stay hard and maybe just-- _stay_ there for a while, keeping Mike all stretched open until he was wriggling and bucking and begging for more--Mike groans, squeezes his dick a little on the next stroke--and then if Texas was good and ready he'd start up again. He'd go until Mike was sore and aching, so exhausted he couldn't get it up anymore, and then he'd just laugh and keep on until Mike passed out, and the last thing he'd be aware of was Texas holding him down and slamming into him--

Mike bites back the yell as he comes. He strokes himself through it, then pulls his fingers out and his hands away before it gets to be too much.

Wow, okay. Lying there staring at the ceiling, he comes down slowly. As the rest of his brain comes back online, he gets that familiar sneaking sheepish feeling of having crossed more lines than he meant to when he started out. Bad enough to think about his friends when he's doing this. Bad enough to pretend Texas would be that much of a jerk when he's not like that at all. But to imagine the guy going _that_ far--geez. Kinda went overboard there.

Mike cleans himself up with his shorts and drinks the glass of water on his bedside table. He's really gotta stop doing this, stop perving on his Burners when they're his _team_ , they deserve more respect than--him thinking this stuff.

Gotta stop, gotta try harder to just _not_. Maybe he doesn't know how he'll quit, can't imagine it, but he'll figure it out. He has to, he owes it to them.

They're his friends, he has to just--be satisfied with that. They're great, after all, he's incredibly lucky to have them. He's not gonna do anything to mess that up.

He pulls on an old pair of boxers and rolls up in his blanket. He's gonna do the right thing, he's gonna quit this, he tells himself as he falls asleep, and ignores how many times he’s thought it before.

**Author's Note:**

> For interesting character comparison, read Texas fantasizing about Mike [here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11220090)


End file.
